


right at home

by tkbakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Love, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbakura/pseuds/tkbakura
Summary: Bakura wants to spoil Malik for once.





	right at home

A gentle rustling was enough to grab the attention of the former tombkeeper. Being constantly on the lookout for thieves, the gentle sounds of footsteps on carpet and eventually the stirring of bedsheets was enough to wake Malik. 

Although still groggy, as he hadn’t had to wake up this way in years, lavender eyes slowly blinked open. A slight bolt of panic struck his chest as he felt arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

The man rolled over to elbow the intruder, his panicked, wide eyes searching frantically around the dark room to try to make out the features of the shadow pulling him close.

It wasn’t until he heard a soft string of swear words wheezed from the other after being attacked that Malik realized.

It wasn’t a thief.

Well, technically it was. If you throw all of that past life stuff into the equation.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Malik apologetically patted Bakura’s side, where he’d elbowed in his previous attempt to defend himself. “Gods, don’t do that to me!” Malik brought his right hand up to flick his boyfriend on the forehead. The other let out a soft _hmph_  and simply loosened his grip.

“What? I was trying to surprise you, and I’m thanked with assault?” Bakura proclaimed dramatically, playfully feigning disbelief.

Malik simply rolled his eyes and settled into Bakura’s hold, the two now facing each other comfortably, with Malik sliding downward a bit to rest his head against his lover’s chest. Although Bakura wouldn’t admit it, Malik knew that Bakura loved to feel protective of Malik (despite being the shorter person of the pair).

“I’m afraid of the dark, and I’ve been trained to defend myself from thieves. You should have known better,” He scolded in a maternal manner. 

“Yeah? Why did you get with a thief, then?” Bakura questioned with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He was met with a scoff and a light smack on the chest. “Hush,” Malik responded, resting his eyes as he concentrated on Bakura’s steady heartbeat. He’d heard somewhere that lovers could synchronize their heartbeats just by listening to each other’s. He secretly wondered if it was true.

 

“What are you doing here so early?” Malik wondered aloud, knowing that Bakura typically worked the night shift due to his nocturnal tendencies. Malik wouldn’t be able to stand something like that. He wouldn’t be able to function without the light on him at all times. And besides… He wasn’t fond of the dark.

The more time he was sleeping during the night, the better.

“It’s a long story,” Bakura leaned his head down a bit to murmur into his ear. “I wanted to surprise you.”

The heavy contact and flirtatious nature had Malik pulling a face. “Huh?” He glanced up at Bakura with his brows knitted in confusion. “Are you feeling okay? Everything is always about you in bed.”

Bakura’s face paled. He hadn’t even mentioned wanting to sleep with his boyfriend yet, but it was typical of Malik to be sharp and notice things that nobody had even thought about. “I didn’t--”

“I know,” Malik rolled his hips against his lovers, scooting upwards a bit to come face-to-face with the other. “But this tells me otherwise.” He smirked a bit at the friction, pleased to feel that his partner was already half-hard.

 

If only Malik knew that Bakura had been thinking about him all night.

 

With an expression on his face that could only have been interpreted as “you got me”, Bakura sighed, his breath tickling his partner’s ear. Malik squirmed, a dull excitement building up in his core from what was to come. 

“Have you missed me?” Bakura murmured, his arms loosely draping casually around Malik’s waist and dipping his head down a bit so that his vision was a bit obscured by his bangs.

He couldn’t handle the starry eyes that Malik looked at him with, that expression of absolute adoration. He almost felt guilty about it.

Malik laughed softly, his right hand lacing delicately through Bakura’s hair and gently smoothing down the fluffy white spikes. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He teased, leaning in just close enough to brush their lips together before pulling back. It was typical of Bakura to have his ego stroked by his partner in bed.

Malik rolled onto his back and motioned for Bakura to climb on top of him. Bakura furrowed his brows a bit, but Malik cut him off before he could say anything.

“My scars will be fine. Trust me,” He reassured him with a warm smile.

Bakura huffed, lowering himself onto his elbows so that he was closely hovering over his boyfriend. His left knee dug into the sheets in between Malik’s thighs. Malik’s breath visibly hitched, and seeing his delicate features -- his smooth skin, dainty eyelashes, and soft, full lips -- so close caused Bakura’s heart to skip a beat. He was appreciating their closeness, but…

“This position is kinda..” Bakura trailed off. 

“You’re spoiling me, remember?” Malik responded coyly. “I like being this close. Didn’t you want to make me feel good?” Flustered, Bakura quickly followed his plea with a frantic nod of his head.

“Alright, alright! Don’t be embarrassing, just kiss me already.” Bakura huffed and tried to evenly distribute his weight as to not bother Malik. Not like it mattered anyways-- Malik was strong, and Bakura rarely remembered to feed himself enough to warrant a weight issue.

Before he could say anything, Bakura was pulled into a kiss that started off lightly enough, but was soon heated, with Bakura pushing his tongue roughly against Malik’s, a sign that he wished to do whatever he wanted to him. Malik’s heart fluttered as he felt the knee between his thighs nudge against him for a wordless ask of permission. The blonde answered by grinding his hips down against him.

Messy kisses eventually led to become slow and controlled, some kisses with tongue and others were simply as chaste brush of lips accompanied with dreamy sighs and gentle pleas.

“I missed you. It’s...been a long night without you.” Bakura admitted quietly as he pulled back to catch his breath. Malik’s hand nudged Bakura’s face back, longing to catch a glimpse of his hooded eyes in the heat of the moment. This rare vulnerability and small confession was one of Malik’s favorite parts of intimacy with his boyfriend.

His thumb swiped lazily across his lover’s bottom lip to catch a bit of saliva. He grinned. “You’re so eager tonight, you ended getting yourself messy..”

 

Bakura felt his face flush with embarrassment. “Shut up! I didn’t know that I’d be able to come home from work this early.” He tensed up a bit before sighing and relaxing again. “After all that’s happened with the Ring and all… I don’t like being apart from you for too long.” Malik’s eyes widened at the confession and he reached up to brush his lover’s bangs from his eyes.

“Being sealed into the Ring and not being able to see you until your other half was banished… What kind of bullshit is that?” Bakura sulked, clearly not proud of his past losses.

“You’re so…” Malik bit back a grin as heat pooled into his cheeks. “...sappy. I missed you too, Bakura.” He pressed a quick peck to his lips. For a moment, he could feel Bakura smile into the kiss. “Let me do something for you.” He murmured, slipping quickly under the covers, much to Malik’s surprise.

He wanted to do something for his partner instead of focusing on getting himself off first? Rare!

Malik grinned to himself, fantasizing about his hands threaded through Bakura’s hair as he would be sucked off. 

He sure was lucky tonight!

 

Thin hands tugged at the sweatpants Malik had borrowed from his boyfriend, along with the waistband of his underwear. 

_Thank the Gods for that..._  Malik sighed, wishing he had a warning. As intimate as the two had grown, he didn’t want to be seen in casual clothes by Bakura. He’d rather be naked then have been seen by him in sweatpants and a black tank top.

Bakura noticed his apprehension and peeked up at him from under the covers, the blanket draping (almost cutely) over his head. “Something wrong?” He asked bluntly. Malik huffed.

“If I had known that you’d want to fool around tonight, I would have slept in a crop top and skinny jeans.” He laughed, only half-joking.

Bakura rolled his eyes, uninterested. “I already think you’re sexy. You don’t have to wear uncomfortable shit for me to see that.”

Butterflies swirled through Malik as Bakura brushed off his insecurities easily. Malik felt like crying. Bakura was being so kind…! Maybe being with him every day made Bakura panic when he was suddenly alone at night. Did he feel this way every night that he had work?

Malik was easily brought out of his thoughts when Bakura’s head dipped between the other’s legs and suddenly licked him, pressing his tongue flatly against the underside of his half-hard dick. Malik gasped sharply at the sudden contact and his right hand flew down to gather Bakura’s long hair, gathering by the nape of his neck. Partly to keep it out of the way, and partly because Malik loved touching and combing through his boyfriend’s fluffy hair.

As thanks, Bakura took in the head, swirling his tongue over the slit, before slowly taking in as much as he could.

Malik bit back a cry as he watched Bakura lock eyes with him and bob his head. “Fuck…” He sighed, gently rocking his hips against his lover to encourage him, to get more of himself into his mouth. Bakura’s nails dug into Malik’s thigh, a sign for him to stay put. 

Malik whined greedily, but willed himself to sit back and watch. He worried at his bottom lip as Bakura effortlessly kissed at the head teasingly before sinking all the way down to the base of Malik’s dick, hollowing out his cheeks and gazing up at Malik through hooded eyes and long lashes.

Malik sighed and pushed himself onto his elbows, easing some of the tension off of his scarred back. The fabric of his tank top was pushing uncomfortably into his skin.

He let out a shaky moan as Bakura ducked his head to much that the tip brushed the back of his throat. He hummed lowly, the dull vibrations giving Malik an extra wave of sensation. He rolled his hips languidly, not surprised that Bakura fit his entire length in with ease.

“So slutty…” Malik smirked before letting out a soft moan. Bakura seemed to notice that way Malik was tensing and straining against his urges to fuck into Bakura’s mouth.

He was close already.

“Please...let me…” Malik sighed, gazing down dreamily at his lover, who pulled off of him, licking a stripe up Malik’s dick before Malik’s hand reached down to swipe away the pre-cum dotting the corners of his lips.

A brief image of Bakura with cum dripping down his face flashed across his mind. Malik shuddered.

Bakura grinned devilishly and gripped Malik’s wrist in place, his tongue lapping up what had just been wiped away. Malik’s head grew fuzzy. Everything was sensitive when he was about to cum.

 

Malik simply rocked his hips as a reminder. “Bakura, please..”

“Please what?” He growled in response, his gravelly voice sending shivers down Malik’s spine. His lips trailed warm, possessive kisses up Malik’s thighs and to his hip bones.

“Make me cum, Bakura, please-!” He choked back a whine as Bakura took him in fully. His vision dipped as his lover started to move faster, tilting his head to allow himself to go deeper. The hot tightness of his mouth made his mind swirl, his grip on Bakura’s hair tightening as he tugged twice.

Bakura ignored Malik’s reminder and kept his mouth on him, intending on swallowing everything. He drank in every moan, sigh, and plea that left his partner’s lips, being especially spurred on by his name being cried out.

Malik’s breath hitched as he thrust his hips forward, crying out his lover’s name once more as he came. His hand fell from a tight grip to rest on his stomach. He glanced down to see Bakura still on his dick, swallowing thickly. For good measure, his tongue lapped over the slit, giving his partner a playful squeeze on the thigh.

 

Malik wrinkled his nose. The sight was incredibly arousing, but the concept, however…

“Isn’t that disgusting?” He asked in a soft pant, falling back down to rest on his side. Bakura nudged him to scoot over as he came to rest by his side. “Who cares?” Bakura scoffed. “It’s my mouth, not yours.”

His hands cupped Malik’s cheeks. “Unless you want a kiss?” He teased, knowing full well that Malik would squirm away from him in disgust.

“No way! It’s dirty!” He yelped, swatting away his lover’s hands. He’d always been particular about staying as clean as possible during sex. It was odd.

 

Malik tugged his underwear back on, choosing to leave off the sweatpants. “So do you still....?” He began, but Bakura simply shook his head. “Not tonight. I just want to hold you.” 

Okay. Now Malik was fully convinced that something was wrong. “You’re sure..?” He asked tentatively, snuggling comfortably into his chest as Bakura draped his arms around his waist. Malik glanced up as him suspiciously.

“Do you want something, or…?” Malik questioned with narrow eyes. Bakura’s cheeks were tinged a light pink as he tucked Malik’s head under his chin, hiding his face. “Just shut up and go to sleep.” Bakura murmured, allowing Malik to happily slip his leg in between Bakura’s. Despite feeling suspicious at first, Malik couldn’t deny the comfort of …”cuddling…” with Bakura.

The words sounded foreign when paired with that name. Malik pressed a few chaste kisses to Bakura’s neck before settling down and resting his eyes. Malik was able to fall asleep in minutes. Usually the dark reminded him of his time as tombkeeper, but with Bakura protecting him…

He was safe.

He was at home.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short hiatus, here’s some thiefshipping. also hey i got a twitter to interact more with you guys, i’d appreciate it if yall checked it out. @glossybaku 
> 
> as always, feedback is great, so tell me what you thought about this one!


End file.
